RELATED APPLICATIONS
The present application is related to patent applications Ser. No. 08/104,699, now still pending, titled SCROLLING GEAR RATIO SELECTION CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD; Ser. No. 08/104,698, now allowed, titled START RATIO SELECTION CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD; and Ser. No. 07/935,937, now still pending, titled START GEAR CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD, all assigned to the assignee of this application, Eaton Corporation, and all effectively filed the same day as this application, Aug. 11, 1993.